1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of patient examination tables. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a method of using patient examination table and selectively shiftable piece of examination equipment in order to position the equipment as needed for ready usage by the examiner holding a probe in either the left or right hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patient examination tables such as those for echocardiography are usually oriented with relation to examination equipment having a tethered probe in a manner that is more convenient for either left-handed or right-handed usage of the probe. When an examiner needs to examine a patient using the hand opposite of that for which the equipment was arranged, the arrangement presents an awkward and thereby inefficient situation.